


Friends

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Could you please write a will/reader in which reader is will’s childhood and good friend to will. she has a crush on will but unable to tell him about it. she knew will has a possible crush with alana. when will is starting to get dark (due to recent episodes), reader is very concerned. pleaaase???





	

You have been friends with Will for years. You had lived close to each other and had met at school, and since then you had been close. Even when you both grew up and moved apart, you had kept contact. But lately he has been acting very distant, seeming un-concentrated whenever you talk to him on the phone or Skype. He also looks exhausted, dark circles under his eyes and shaking hands. You voice your concern to him, but he waves you off, saying he’s fine. You had even offered to come and visit him, but he just repeats himself, lying yet again. 

Because of this, you had decided to take the 4 hour drive to his house. You didn’t do it often, so actually get lost on some point, but finally you are here. Ringing the bell and knocking on the door, you hear rustling before several dogs barking. A few minutes tick by, you wonder if Will might not have heard you, but then the door opens. Several dogs spill out and surround you. You have pet a few of the most insistent ones before looking up at Will. He looks even worse in person, covered in a layer a sweat and hair dirty. 

“What are you doing here?” Will looks at you with a stern look, and you square your shoulders, ready to defend yourself. 

“You seemed like you needed someone to come and check on you last time we spoke, so I took upon myself to do just that. And now that I’m here, you look like you could use someone to take care of you.” You stay calm, still petting the dogs. Will sighs and ushers some of the dogs in. 

“You’re not leaving are you?” 

“No, I will camp on your front porch if necessary.” Will smiles at that, no doubt remembering how you were just the same back then. 

“Well, you better come in then.” He disappears into the house and you follow him, making sure that all the dogs get in. 

“How many are there even now?” You ask Will, trying to give all the dogs equal amounts of attention. Will looks over from where he’s pulling out some mugs from the cabinets. 

“Seven. All of them rescues.” You chuckle at him. 

“I remember you always wanted to take one home when you found them when we were young, and your parents always said no, even with those big puppy eyes of yours. Seem like there’s no stopping you now.” 

“Perks of being an adult with my own house,” he says with laughter in his voice while waiting for that water to boil. 

A few minutes later, you both are sitting in the living room with hot cups of chocolate in your hands, fire burning, dogs half asleep all around you. Two of them have found their way into your laps. 

“But seriously Will how are you doing? And no lies this time.” You wag your finger at him, voice stern. He sighs, shifting his hold on the cup and staring into the fire, absentmindedly stroking the top of the dog’s head. 

“Not that good. Work has been hell…. And some more.” You pat on the open space next to you on the couch, and Will moves over, the dog just jumps down and plops down next to one of the others. You put your arm around his back, and he leans on you. You sigh in unison, and you thread your hands into his hair, massaging his scalp. Will relaxes instantly, his body becoming heavier. You give him a small kiss on his forehead, seeing him smile into your shoulder. 

“Thank you.” You hum and continue playing with his hair, ignoring the butterflies in your stomach. You both fall asleep like that, surrounded by dogs and warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
